Darkness in the midst of breaking
by Cayannamon
Summary: OCXYami Bakura.After her past always found ways to come back and haunt her, she moved to Domino City, specifically Ryou Bakura's apartment complex.What will happen when his Yami takes an interest, and what does Egypt have to do a darn thing? R&R. T 4 JIC.


I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, IF I DID, THEN THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS, I'D PROBABLY BE DRAWING BAKURA…..-cough- ENJOY!

Written by: cayannamon

Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh by Kazuki Takahashi

Pairing: (so far only) OC x Yami Bakura

* * *

As I pulled into the parking lot behind the building, old , but with a new aura around it, I was now going to be living in, I saw a flash of white, but the next second it was gone, so I just passes it off as a light thing. I was 16, blonde with violet streaks, and had just moved into Domino City. I was staying in an apartment until I turned 18 so I could then fully be free of my past, that even I don't like to think about, even though everyone always seems so…interested.

After I turned off my violet viper, Chrysalises', engine I opened my trunk and got out my amethyst and plaid suitcases along with my key to my room number. _Room C8 huh? _I ascended the stairs till I saw a sign that was slightly off kilter, seeing as my violet artist eyes never missed much, stating that the floor I had reached was floor C. As I walked down the ever prolonging gray slate hallway on the outside of the building I felt as though someone was watching me. I shrugged it off, seeing as how I really didn't care, its not like it doesn't- no, didn't happen back then, so why should it faze me now?

When I reached my door I was still in deep thought and involuntarily put the key in the lock. The place looked like a normal apartment, couch, chairs, table, fridge, lights, T.V. (which I had brought from home), etc. I checked out the whole place and the only thing I didn't approve of was the blue bathroom. _Ugh! I hate blue! Why does everyone think bathrooms have to be BLUE! For once, cant they like, just have a purple bathroom, or maybe even black and red! But not BLUE! _I sighed as I flopped on the couch and turned on the T.V. since I had already put away everything and already had gotten my uniform for Domino High in two days, seeing as today was Saturday.

"Miss Ishizu Ishtar will be presenting the Ancient Egypt exhibit at the Domino Museum starting tomorrow…." I tuned out after that, its not like dead people have got anything to do with me now…I should know…I looked down sadly to see my MoonxStar chocker lightly glowing against my pale skin. _I guess this is the last thing I have to remember you by huh, Ruby? _My face was slightly grim, but I let no tears, for I never have been able to cry over anything of great remorse. Yet, one thing that disturbed me was that why, after 12 years I have had this amulet, only after your death, is it glowing.

I slowly rose off the couch after turning off the T.V. and going into the room, where there I got out my second most prized possession. It looked a lot like a clow book, you know the one Sakura had in Card Captor Sakura? Well this one as well needed a magic key, which would be my amulet. I set the key-amulet in and watched as the gears shaped like stars turned like magic to open up the sealed book. Since her death I had not once opened this book, which made me sad that I would turn my back on such good friends. When the cover lifted the first card, glowing as if to say hello was Fortune Lady Dark, as she always did. The card flew out and slowly descended into my hand, like an old friend gently putting there hand in yours after years of absence to say "Hello, and how have you been my dear?" All the others soon started to follow suite, all of them unique, since none of the others were fairy type, but none really were the same. I liked to think of them as people, some are friendly and some…. not so much. _Oh how I've missed you all! I'm sorry I haven't saw you in a while, but… _Heh. I'm so weak, even if I play a strong and uncaring character on the outside, I can't even finish a thought in my head without wanting to break down into tears I know wont even leave my eyes. As my amulet glowed the cards came to life in their duel spirit form, Fortune Lady Dark coming up to gently put a petite hand on my face, even if I couldn't feel it in the first place.

"_Its alright Luna, don't worry, we know…" _she stated, and with a final flash, they were all back in card form, sitting in the book, that I gently closed, before crawling into bed, and waiting for tomorrows arrival.

* * *

So… What'd cha think? Should I keep going? If ya got any ideals, send them please! Cause right now, I ain't got a clue where this should be headed, all I know is that its going to be an Oc x Yami Bakura, and maybe I'll add more… not sure. Hope ya enjoyed! R&R, C-ya!


End file.
